


Leather jackets are the best reasons to shop

by beifonglover (bfl), randomlygeeky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex and leather jackets are a great pairing tbh, this is just ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlygeeky/pseuds/randomlygeeky
Summary: Based off the comments on a Tumblr post about Alex's outfits. Alex always ends up shopping at the same shop for most of her outfit needs. The young staff there can't help their crushes, and Alex is completely oblivious, much to Maggie and Kara's delight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post http://theladyist.tumblr.com/post/153689241865/anzicyes-alex-danvers-appreciation-17

“Please Alex!!” Kara whines.

“You can stop giving me those puppy dog eyes, because I am not going to go shopping with you!” Alex says, as she and her sister leave the DEO. Kara has been bugging her to go out and help her pick out a new outfit for the last few days, and Alex continues to refuse because she knows it’ll end up being a long exhausting day, and after their current string of trouble, all she wants is a relaxing day off. Besides, Alex is _not_ going to help feed into Kara’s addiction to the cardigans she loves so much.

“Come on Alex! How about, just one store! Lena invited me to lunch at some new restaurant in town, and I don’t have quite the right outfit for it.”

Alex quirks her eyebrow at that but decides to hold off on commenting on it for the moment. “Fine, one condition! I pick the store.” Alex gives in (she knew she would eventually.)

“Yessss! I don’t even mind that I already know we’re going to the one place you always shop at! I know I can find something there!” Kara does what Alex calls her little happy dance, and Alex can only roll her eyes and try to hide the affectionate smile she most definitely is not giving her sister. 

“Let’s just go and get this done with so I can collapse on my couch.”

“Ooohhh couch does sound good! Oh and we can catch up on Pitch! And Maggie should totally come over!! And we can order food!”

“Ok Supergirl, calm down and let's get through shopping first… unless you want to skip that?”

“NO! Shopping! _Then_ couch and food!”

\-----

“Hi welcome to.. Oh! Hey! Welcome back!” The young clerk straightening out a display at the front of the store immediately recognizes Alex, and Kara can’t help but laugh.

“Hi thanks, how are you?” Alex asks the girl, giving her a distracted smile as a jacket not too far away catches her eye for a moment.

“Fff-fine. I’m fine.” Kara notices the clerk’s light blush and her stammering, she almost comments before but an outfit at the back of the store catches her eyes and she just has to try it on. Alex obliviously nods and smiles then attempts to keep up with her sister winding her way through the aisles like a woman on a mission.

Surprisingly, after trying on the one outfit, Kara declares she is done, but insists Alex find something for herself. Kara just rolls her eyes when Alex decides to go for the leather jacket she saw earlier (yes she really does need another leather jacket!)

At the register, a different clerk immediately recognizes Alex as well, and when Alex smiles at her, she immediately starts fumbling with the tag she was attempting to remove from the jacket. She manages to get it removed eventually, much to Kara’s amusement, while Alex can’t seem to fully shed secret agent mode and lets her eyes wander over everyone in the shop. 

The sisters manage to finish their purchases without further little delays, and as they leave Kara cheerfully wishes the clerk at the front of the store a good day, then nudges Alex to do so as well, just maybe a bit too hard. 

“ _Ow_! Oh, uh thanks and have a good day!” Alex says while rubbing her side, and not noticing the girl drop the stack of sweaters she was holding. Kara just grins, and pulls out her phone to start a text.

\-----

About a week later, Maggie and Alex are having lunch at a diner around the corner, when Maggie casually mentions that maybe she needs to go to what appears to be Alex’s favorite store and get herself a new jacket. Alex is just as helpless at refusing Maggie and those damn dimples as she is Kara and those puppy eyes.

When they get to the store, Alex makes a beeline for the jacket section, wanting to get this over with so she and Maggie could be back at her apartment cuddling on the couch. And kissing. Definitely kissing. 

She smiles and waves at the various clerks in the store as Maggie gleefully takes in all the giggles and blushes and fumbling in Alex’s wake.

“Sooo this is where you get all those different leather jackets you wear! Oh and I definitely saw a shirt or two I recognize on the racks!” Maggie smirks, strolling along behind Alex. 

Maggie had suggested coming here, not to actually get a jacket (do you really need more than one good leather jacket?), but to see what Kara had told her about all the clerks reactions to Alex. So far, she was not disappointed.

When Alex receives a call from Hank and steps out of the store Maggie immediately goes up to the closest clerk. “Hey so, she comes in here a lot doesn’t she?”

“Yeah she comes in from time to time. I guess because we have a lot of clothes that match her.. Uh… style? I mean.. Um. She’s always nice to us all too”

“Ah yeah, that and the fact that she’s hot, I’m not surprised you all are crushing on her.”

“What?!” The girl squeaks. “I don’t.. We don’t.. I mean... “ Lucky for the poor girl, Alex walks back in saying that Hank needs them back at work. 

As the couple leaves the store, Maggie chuckles “Now I see why you come here Danvers! You’re a hot commodity!”

“What in the world are you talking about?” Maggie finds the confused wrinkle between Alex’s eyes adorable.

“I’m just saying, those poor girls seeing you in all your badass outfits had them all sorts of flustered, and then you smile at them and they are gone for!” Maggie can’t help but chuckle that her girlfriend was still absolutely oblivious to the reactions of the girls in the shop.

“They were not! They work in customer service, they have to act happy to see me!”

“Listen, while that may be true, you can’t explain away the blushing and the constant dropping of things in your presence. Little Danvers was _totally_ right! You’ve got your own little fan club! If only they knew how big of a nerd you are!” Maggie says laughing.

“Hey! You know how big of a nerd I am, yet _you’re_ dating me!” Alex stops, giving Maggie a teasing glare.

“Damn right Danvers! The nerd part is the bow on the whole package!” Maggie steps into Alex’s space and leans up (she is definitely not standing on her toes) and gives Alex a quick peck on the lips. “Now, let’s go see what Hank wants with us, so we can go back to your place. I’m thinking of beer and cuddling!”

“Perfect! We also need to talk about how Kara has a lunch date with Lena Luthor!”


End file.
